Return to the Frontier
by Ignis Verbum
Summary: Ash gets a visit from a friend, and decides to do something that will change his pokemon career dramatically.    AshxAnabel once i get her introduced into the story. sorry for the horrible summary.
1. prologue

This is simply a prologue to get into the story. That is why it is so short. I was gonna have him training his pokemon, and coming home but I liked this better.

I do not own pokemon If I did ash would have actually shown some aging.

ages for main characters so far.  
>Ash - 17<p>

"human speech"  
>'telepathic powers'<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Mom, I'm Home!" A raven haired teen said as he walked into his house. A yellow streak of light ran into the room, and jumped onto his shoulders.<p>

"pi pi ka pi chu pika" the Pikachu said scolding his trainer. He had left the house on errands, and left his friend behind. Pikachu sent a small shock through his trainer.

"Sorry I didn't take you out today Pi" He said patting his friend on the head. He set down the few groceries he had gotten for his mom, and tried calling her again. "Mom! you here?"

"Sorry Ash I was talking to someone who said he knew you. He's in the living room right now." She said entering the kitchen. She grabbed the bag her son had sat down, and started to place them around the room. Ash took this as a sign to go see who was in the other room.

On the couch sat a man who wore a flowered button up shirt, and he had curly brown hair. His eyes were covered by sunglasses. "It's good to see you Ash." the man said grinning.

"Scott?"

* * *

><p>sorry it's so short, but... i'll try to do better on the future chapters. Coming next... a question, and an answer.<p> 


	2. The offer

These always look longer on paper... Only roughly 1,100 words so sorry about that.

I do not own anything related to Pokémon. If I had... Well let's just say it'd be different and Ash would have used his aura more.

* * *

><p>"It's been a while Ash." the man on the couch said. His eyes were concealed by the sunglasses, but his mouth was spread in a wide grin.<p>

"It has been. So what brings you to pallet town Scott?" Ash asked walking into the room. He wore blue jeans, and a white shirt along with a blue jacket. Both the jacket, and the jeans had black streaks on them resembling a Lucario's coloring. He also had fingerless gloves, but no hat. "Is it Frontier business?"

Scott stared at Ash for a few seconds before responding. "

"Why does it have to be Frontier related? I do have a life outside the battle frontier..." Scott asked in mock offense "but yeah it is."

"So what is it?" Ash asked taking a seat across from the couch where Scott sat. "Still want me as a brain?"

"Well I'm setting up a new facility, and I need a head for it." Scott explained "I want to introduce a new style for this facility. A two stage format with a challenge part, and a battle stage. I'd like the brain to be someone who's experienced the format, and who's better than an orange league champion?"

"What?" Ash explained surprised "Wait. How do you know about the orange league?" It had been years ago, well before he had met the man that sat across from him.

"It's on your record. Your orange league championship, and your other rankings are all listed for professors, gym leaders, brains, anyone who really needs to know that kind of stuff" Scott said standing up. "I'll be at the Pokémon center. Come over tomorrow, and give me your answer. I'd train your Pokémon for the rest of the day though. I have a surprise if you show up." The young man watched as the older man left the house.

"Mom, I'll be at oaks. I'm gonna go train with my Pokémon." Ash yelled to the kitchen where he hoped his mom would hear it, and he left to head to the ranch nearby.

* * *

><p>"Come out guys." Ash said throwing four red, and white orbs into the sky. Five flashes of light lit up the dim woods where he stood, and in front of him stood his team. Pikachu jumped down from his shoulder, and ran to the other Pokémon.<p>

"Lucario, Charizard, Torterra, Garchomp, Pikachu are you ready to train?." He asked the five pokemon. Lucario bowed, Charizard blew fire into the sky, Torterra stomped its large feet, Garchomp stood his ground, and pikachu started to spark up. Ash took this as a sign that they were ready.

"I'll start with Lucario. Everyone else please train with each other. When I'm done with him, it'll be Charizard up next so don't get comfy." Everyone gave a sign of understanding, and left leaving Lucario, and Ash in the clearing.

"Now Lucario, This will be one on one combat between the two of us." Ash said removing his backpack. He tossed it to the side, and readied himself. "Now, Aura sphere."

Lucario put his hands together gathering the energy into a sphere. The lupine Pokémon launched the attack at his trainer. Ash raised his right hand up, and caught the sphere tossing it back at the Pokémon. "You've come a long way since you were a Riolu being chased by J, but come on is that the best you can do? Dark pulse followed by Shadow ball."

Lucario did as he was told, and placed his hand on the ground sending out wave after wave of dark energy. When the first wave hit Ash he lost his balance just enough for the second to knock him over. When Lucario saw his trainer was down he pulled together his hands in a swirling motion gathering up the energy for a shadow ball. When his hands came together he released the purple sphere at his trainer who had managed to stand back up. The sphere hit Ash straight in the chest pushing him backwards as he stood his ground.

"That's good. Now... Dragon pulse." Ash said grabbing a branch nearby. He threw it javelin style at the Pokémon who shot a bluish energy that came together, and flowed apart at the same time from his hands. The branch was incinerated, and Lucario fell to his knees. Dragon energy was the most difficult kind for him to gather, but he was slowly getting better.

"Good job. Go trade with Charizard, and spar with his partner." Ash said. Lucario left, and a roar could be heard nearby. The young trainer saw a tower of fire rise up into the sky, and felt a thump as something large landed nearby. He turned around to see the large salamander Pokémon staring at him.

"Now Charizard. Let's go train up above" Ash said smiling. Charizard looked confused, but followed the commands. He waited for his trainer to climb onto his back, and then took off. Once they were flying in the sky Ash threw something in front of him. The flying lizard focused on the object. It was black, and had a round shape to it.

"That's Charcoal from Azalea town. The best there is. If you want it, go get it before it hits the ground. I already have Typhlosion looking for it to fall down there. It'll be a race between the two of you, and anyone else who wants it. Come find me when you are done." Charizard felt his load lighten, and looked back to see that his trainer wasn't there anymore. He looked down to see the raven haired boy barely disappear into the tree line, and something white catch him. It took him a while to realize that the white speck was the Pidgeot his trainer had caught, and trained when he was barely starting his journey.

Charizard roared, and began rapidly descending after the charcoal. He spotted Typhlosion on the ground looking up at him. He pulled his wings back to increase his speed a little more, and opened his claws ready to catch the falling black object. It entered his hand, and he closed his claws pulling up before hitting the treeline. Steadying himself he looked around for his trainer. Nowhere to be seen. He crushed the charcoal a little between, and roared once more. So not only was he distracted by the charcoal, but now he had to find his trainer who could be anywhere by now.


End file.
